


Her Father's Keeper

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Natasha-centric, Red Room (Marvel), apparently not, baby Nat is the Winter Soldier's companion pony, because Hydra families are awesome that way, is there a fluff and horror tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: Once, Natalia falls asleep under the halo. When she opens her eyes, the room is full of technicians and her father is bending over her, smiling in his crooked way.“Natashen'ka,” he says. “Were you keeping it warm for me?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'll build a house inside of you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351673) by [magdaliny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magdaliny/pseuds/magdaliny). 



 

  


**Author's Note:**

> I am obsessed with magdaliny's tiny murdersquad, and especially Natasha and Papa!Bucky's creepy yet sweet family bonding activities, and the lies and truths we tell our kids. 
> 
> Soft pastels, because cave-painting with colored dirt was good enough for great great times a thousand grandma. Maybe one day I'll try one of those newfangled animal-hairs-on-a-stick things.


End file.
